robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity (UK)
Infinity was a competitor in the sixth series of Robot Wars, the only wars it participated and it lost in the first round. It was a blue box robot with clutching claws and diamond tipped spikes as its weapon and could run both ways up. It had strong armour, was fast and manoeuvrable but the wheels were exposed and the team lacked experience. Although it went out early in the main series, it finished second in the University Challenge of Extreme Series 2, losing in the final to Tiberius. Robot History Series 6 Despite avoiding any seeded robots in the first round, Infinity still found itself in the middle of an unlucky draw, as it would be facing the frightening newcomer, 259, alongside Infernal Contraption, another robot to represent a university in Robot Wars, and previous Heat Finalist Aggrobot 3. To begin with, it ran over the top of Aggrobot 3 before charging Infernal Contraption from the side, but sure enough, one blow from 259 ruptured the pincers of Infinity. Infinity had not sustained any major bodily damage before it spun away from 259 and pressed the pit release. In spite of its action, Infinity then reversed into the descending pit, eliminating it from the competition. Infinity was later followed in the pit by Infernal Contraption, but not before it had taken considerably more damage than Infinity did. Extreme 2 Infinity returned to the warzone, where it represented the University of Wales in the University Challenge. In Round 1 it faced two experienced robots in the form of Tiberius 3 and Fluffy. Infinity was quick off the mark and rammed Tiberius, but bounced off its rounded shape. Fluffy then attacked Tiberius and Infinity pushed Fluffy into Tiberius' claw range, but it escaped. In doing so one of Infinity's wheel guards was ripped away. Tiberius caught Fluffy and crushed into it, whilst Infinity repeatedly drove into Tiberius. Fluffy couldn't escape and it seemed that Tiberius wasn't able to let go, so Tiberius just dragged Fluffy around the arena, whilst Infinity kept up its attacks. Growler then activated the pit, with all three robots very close to it. Infinity was left over the edge of the pit, but Tiberius in attempting to drop Fluffy down it managed to free the Welsh robot and Fluffy fell into the pit, dragging Tiberius 3 with it. In the second Round Infinity met Infernal Contraption, one of the robots it fought in Series 6. At the start of the battle neither robot could get their weapons into play, but then Infernal Contraption landed on top of Infinity's pincers and Infinity rammed Infernal Contraption into the arena wall. Infinity then pushed Infernal Contraption into Sergeant Bash. Infinity continued to shove Infernal Contraption around, but then Infernal Contraption finally hit Infinity with its spinning drum and buckled the pincers of Infinity. Both robots drove into a CPZ and Sir Killalot came over and picked up Infinity. Sir Killalot then spun around with Infinity and released it. Infinity went straight back on the attack and rammed Infernal Contraption into the wall again. Infernal Contraption then slowed down a lot and just escaped Sir Killalot. Both robots were looking worn out and the battle went to the judges, who decided that Infinity was the winner. Infinity then faced Tiberius 3 again in the final. Infinity immediately had problems as Tiberius' shape hampered Infinity's pushing power. Tiberius managed to grab hold of Infinity, but there wasn't enough pressure behind its weapons, so it merely grazed Infinity, who then pushed back Tiberius and into a grinder. Both robots then chased each other around the arena, until Tiberius gripped Infinity. Again it couldn't do any damage, so it pushed Infinity onto the flame pit. Infinity tried to push back, but couldn't gain and purchase on the arena floor. Tiberius then crushed in between Infinity's tyre and chassis, but didn't do any visible damage. Eventually the match went to the judges, who decided that Tiberius 3 was the University Challenge Champion. Results |} Wins/Losses Infinity Construction.jpg|Infinity during construction InfinityInsides.jpg|The insides of Infinity inf.jpg|The team working on Infinity Infinity 2007.png|Infinity in 2007 Infinity featherweight.jpg|The featherweight version of Infinity *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter *2016 Series: Did not enter Robot Wars Live Events Infinity came out of retirement to compete in the 2007 UK Championships, falling in the group stages to Terrorhurtz. In 2014, Steve Fearn and two teenagers (Cai Langstaff and David Martin) entered a featherweight version of Infinity at the Robot Wars Newport event. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Invertible Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit